


Young Avengers Joined The Chat- hiatus

by mcustancm



Series: SuperTeen's groupchats (who aren't even super lol ) [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Chaos, F/M, Forming a team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memes, Other characters make appearances - Freeform, Texting, chat fic, groupchats, they are all friends, third part in a series, this is a mess, this is kinda a mess but i love these characters so enjoy, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/pseuds/mcustancm
Summary: on hiatus cause, no one is reading it and I'm lost in the direction of this story, I hate and I don't know if I'm going to come back to it or not.You guys asked for it, and I delivered.Part three in the SuperTeen's group chats (that aren't even super lol) series.This time, Tony has some amazing news to the group. And he can't wait to share it with themSnap Users:LilaLoo: Lila BartonCooper32: Cooper BartonNedInTheChair: Ned LeedscallmeMJ: Michelle JonesPeterBp: Peter ParkerHarleyK: Harley KeenercaSSie: Cassie LangShuriOfWakanda: ShuriWandaWitxh: Wanda MaximoffAges:Ned, MJ, Shuri, Peter: 16Wanda: 18Harley, Cooper: 17Cassie, Lila: 15
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Peter Parker, Cooper Barton & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Lila Barton & Harley Keener & Cassie Lang & Peter Parker & Shuri, Lila Barton/Original Character(s), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: SuperTeen's groupchats (who aren't even super lol ) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448947
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Young Avengers?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! you guys asked for it back in September, and here it is.  
I hope you enjoy! I know it's short for an opening chapter, but I've been busy with school. 
> 
> Insta: @holland.simpkins 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
Enjoy <3

Winter

CHAT

CREEPER AWW MAN

caSSie: and with that, we are on winter break folks!

HarleyK: hell yeah

ShuriOfWakanda: AND GUESS WHO IS COMING BACK TO NEW YORK 

PeterBp: no way… no fucking way. 

ShuriOfWakanda: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ME

callmeMJ: oh sweet!

ShuriOfWakanda: Cause im cool like that.

NedInTheChair: yes you are

LilaLoo: the second we got back from school, Cooper got his phone taken away. 

callmeMJ: lmao dumbass. 

WandaWitxh: how?

LilaLoo: nate told on him for eating Nate’s birthday cake. 

ShuriOfWakanda: he ate the whole cake?

LilaLoo: lmao yeah. It was a small cake

PeterBp: why did he do it?

LilaLoo: i dunno

NedInTheChair: peter can we have a star Wars marathon at the tower?

HarleyK: Star trek is better

callmeMJ: Peter is about to break up with you, country boy. 

PeterBp: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY KEENER?

callmeMJ: told you.

HarleyK: You heard me

caSSie: harley you dumbass

PeterBp: harley you better say sike right now

WandaWitxh: harley just jumped into the pool…

LilaLoo: its winter

WandaWitxh: it’s an indoor pool

LilaLoo: ur right

PeterBp: im going to the pool to attack Harley

  
  


Peter jumped into the pool, followed by Cassie and Cooper (who saw them running and was very confused on what was going on). 

“Harley, do you actually think Star Trek is better?” Peter says laughing and splashing him with water. 

“If it makes you feel better, Ray is my favorite character ever,” he said splashing Peter back.

Cassie and Cooper sat on the edge watching them and Cassie said. “You think they even know we're here?”

Cooper shook his head. “Probably not..” He smiled. 

Hours later, Shuri made it to the tower and Tony called the teens to his lab\

“Where’s Barton’s son?” He says as the teens lean around the lab workstation. Lila looks around and shakes her head. “Hold on, let me call him,” Lila says taking out her phone. 

“He’s grounded, remember?” Wanda says. 

“Oh yeah…” Lila sighs and puts her phone away, Cooper than ran in. 

“I’m here, what did I miss?” Cooper says almost falling over as he runs into the lab. The teens, and Tony, all look at him while shaking their heads. 

“Sorry Okay! Dad was lecturing me,” He says. 

“Since, Steve, unfortunately, passed away,” He says sighing, trying not to tear up about his gone best friend, “The rest of the team and I have decided we need a new team,” Tony says slowly, waiting to hear the teens' reactions. 

“Wait… and you want… us?” Shuri says. Tony nods and shrugs. 

“I guess that's what I’m saying,” He says nonchalantly then returning back to his work. 

“Tony.. Tony,” Harley says trying to get Tony’s attention back on them.

“What, I’m trying to work.”

“You just told us, we’re going to be avengers. What does that mean?” Peter says. Tony waves them off to leave.

In the elevator, Cassie says: “What the hell?”

The rest of them just shrug it off. “That's Tony Stark for ya,” Shuri says.

Peter called Ned and MJ and told them the news. They obviously freaked out and Ned texted the entire group chat,

CHAT

CREEPER AWW MAN

NedInTheChair: YOU GUYS ARE AVENGERS?

callmeMJ: ned chill 

NedInTheChair: I CANT THIS IS AMAZING

HarleyK: we barely know anything

caSSie: all we know is Tony is terrible at explaining. 

PeterBp: you could say that again


	2. A Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Cooper decide to make a pact with the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parkner fluff soon!
> 
> Insta: @holland.simpkins
> 
> enjoy!  
Kuddos and comments appreciated

CHAT 

CREEPER AWW MAN

Cooper32: I got my phone back, and I'm changing the name, the meme died

Cooper32 renamed the chat to: TikTok gods run the earth

caSSie: fitting. 

NedInTheChair: DAYS LATER AND I'M STILL CONFUSED. 

PeterBp: believe me, so are we

WandaWitxh: peter and I are already avengers so we don't know what this means for us

HarleyK: but Tony asked y’all as well so…

ShuriOfWakanda: Y’all

caSSie: y’all

HarleyK: can I not get bullied for two seconds?

LilaLoo: Y’all

HarleyK: Jesus

callmeMJ: y’all

PeterBp: dont bully my boyfriend

Cooper32: your boyfriend said star trek is better

PeterBp: so?

HarleyK so?

NedInTheChair: anyway, dont you guys think it’s too early to form a new team

Cooper32: not if it’s brand new

WandaWitxh: offended

PeterBp: same

Cooper32: that's not what I meant and you guys know it. But, the world is going to need a new team sooner or later. So whats it gonna be? Are we in. 

HarleyK: everyone to the pool in five minutes

Cooper32: HARLEY I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MAKING A PACT.

HarleyK: i know.. Go to the pool.

NedInTheChair: give MJ and i 20 minutes, we wanna come

callmeMJ: i didn’t agree to this but ok

PeterBp: yay pool

So they met up at the pool, everyone in their swimsuits. 

“Harley, why are we here?” Cassie says, sitting on the edge of the pool dipping her feet in. 

“Cooper said we needed to make a pact.” Harley explains, “Everyone sit.” he instructs. Everyone sits on the edge dipping their feet in or just on the concrete. 

“Ned and I don’t need to join this pact... Right?” MJ says cautiously. 

“Uh.. no, just watch” Harley shrugs and continues talking. “Okay… stand up if you’ve ever had superhero training… like ever.” 

Cassie, Shuri, Wanda, Lila, and Peter stand up. “Cassie?” Lila says. “What training di-” 

“I taught myself some things while everyone was gone… mainly from training videos Hope recorded for my dad.” She shrugs. Harley nodded and motioned for them to sit down. 

“Stand up if you have no idea what the hell is going on…” He says, everyone (including Ned MJ) stood up.

“Harley… what does this have to do with anything?” Cooper asks. 

“Wait,” Harley says, now pacing across the pavement. “Everyone sit down.” They sit but groaning with annoyance.

“Babe… I-” Peter starts. 

“Peter.. I have a plan” Harley promises “Okay, stand up if you’d never give up on each other,” Harley says. All of them slowly stand up. Then, Harley pushes them all into the pool. Once they all come up for air, they all start yelling at him.

“Nope.. shh!” Harley says, he then jumps in. “Pact made.” He says, shrugging like he didn’t just push his friends in the pool. Wanda quickly uses her powers to splash water in Harley’s face. He just rolls his eyes. 

They swim around for hours before Laura and Hope call them in for dinner. Pepper couldn’t help make dinner that night because she was too busy being a boss ass bitch who ran a multi-billion dollar business. But anyways, they ate together with Morgan, Nate, Rose Oliver,  Bucky, Sam, Clint, Laura, Scott, and Hope. Everyone else was busy with their own thing. 

“Mom, Dad... Tony said he wanted us to be a team.” Lila says, motioning to her friends. 

“Not us..” MJ said, talking about her and Ned. 

“I got that, Thanks.” Clint smiles to MJ and Ned. “Tony did talk this over with me, I was hesitant to the idea at first, but it might be a good idea. All of us, the team I mean, we’re tired. Especially after Steve… y’know.” He sighs, “The world needs new blood. You guys are that new blood.” Clint explains. 

“Dad. You said it yourself, it isn’t safe.” Cooper argues.

“I know what I said… just eat your chicken.” He says and motions to the food on Cooper’s plate

“I need to get back home, I’m babysitting my sister and Betty is coming over,” Ned says standing up to help clean.    
“I got that, hon,” Laura says smiling. Ned hands her the dish. 

“I-I’ll come too…” MJ says. 

  
  


PeterBp made a new chat called MJ and Shuri

PeterBp added: HarleyK, NedInTheChair, WandaWitxh, LilaLoo, Cooper32, caSSie

caSSie: what is this?

PeterBp: I SHIP SHURI AND MJ

NedInTheChair: I can’t chat, MJ is next to me. 

WandaWitxh: they were looking at each other a lot, and they didn’t speak much today 

Cooper32: im oblivious and didn’t notice but okay. 

LilaLoo: all those who ship MJ and Shuri, say I. (except ned because he’s busy)

WandaWitxh: I

Cooper32: I

caSSie: I 

HarleyK: I

PeterBp: I

LilaLoo: awesome


	3. Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper struggles picking out his hero name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i'm back. Hi, how's it hanging
> 
> Insta: @holland.simpkins
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

CHAT

Tik Tok gods run the earth

ShuriOfWakanda: okay so… i’ve decided if we’re going to be a team, we’re gonna need names

PeterBp: CAN MINE ME PETERMAN

ShuriOfWakanda: no… your Spider-Man… and Wanda is Scarlet Witch

callmeMJ: peter does your brain work?

PeterBp: no

ShuriOfWakanda: okay, so you know how my brother is “Black Panther”?

HarleyK: yeah…

ShuriOfWakanda: i wanna be Panther

WandaWitxh: oh i like that Shuri!

ShuriOfWakana: thanks 

Cooper32: IUGRIUCUVURURURURURURUUERUE

PeterBp: i mean same, but whats up

Cooper32: i dont even know what the hell is going on. Like what am i gonna be or gonna do? I’m not good at archery like my dad or Lila.

LilaLoo: didn’t aunt nat teach you combat?

Cooper32: not enough, i'm sure. 

LilaLoo: well, im stealing my dad’s name. Hawkeye

caSSie: i mean it works

LilaLoo: what r u gonna be Cas?

caSSie: Ant-Girl or stature.

HarleyK: why stature??

caSSie: well, my suit is gonna be similar to my dad’s. So I can grow super tall, and stature means height.. So. 

WandaWitxh: that makes sense, Harley? Wbu?

NedInTheChair: OMG ARE YOU GUYS PICKING SUPER HERO NAMES?

PeterBp: im not allowed to have PeterMan because i’m already spiderman.

NedInTheChair: but you love being Spider-Man

PeterBP: i wanna be PeterMan

HarleyK: babe.. The world needs Spider-Man not PeterMan. And since i’ve been working with tony, i’m gonna steal his name. “Iron-Lad” like it?

LilaLoo: oh I like it!

Cooper32: IKDKDCWCUBIIHIROEHR2

caSSie: WHAT COOPER

Cooper32: cool name harley, BUT I STILL NEED ONE!

Cooper ran into his parent’s room at the tower, he felt distraught and confused. 

“Mom! Dad!” He says as he shuts the door. Laura looks up from folding laundry and Clint turns down the TV. 

“Whats up, Cooper?” Clint asks. 

“You know how Tony is trying to get a team formed? Well my friends have all decided names and I don’t have one and I’m kinda freaking out because I have no special talent and I’m going to get kicked out of the team-” He starts to panic. Laura places her hand on Cooper’s shoulder.

“Cooper Lucas Barton, stop rambling right now. You are perfectly capable of joining this team. You are smart and tough and slick.” Laura shrugs, “Which sometimes isn’t the best thing, but it this case it’s a good thing.” She smiles 

“Cooper, do you remember when the Avengers stayed with us for a night, years ago?” Clint asks walking towards his son. Cooper nodded, of course he remembered that. He met the Avengers that day! One of the best days of his life. 

“Your mother showed me that even with those gods, and genius. I was needed. I’m not saying you aren’t smart, Cooper, because you are. The things you build with Harley and Peter are amazing.” Clint says fondly. 

“Thanks guys.” He smiles and hugs his parents. He then leaves the room smiling and pulling out his phone. 

CHAT

Tik Tok gods run the earth

Cooper32: i know my name i know my name i know my name i know my name i know my name i know my name i know my name i know my name i know my name i know my name i know my name i know my name i know my name i know my name i know my name i know my name i know my name

caSSie: OKAY DAMN WHAT IS IT?

Cooper32: “genius” 

HarleyK: Elaborate. 

Cooper32: OKAY SO

Cooper32: oh heck caps was on

LilaLoo: idiot

Cooper32: ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know i'm not as smart as Harley or Peter or Shuri but i’m damn good at machines and i’ve read the reports about most of my dad’s missions. 

ShuriOfWakanda: so… genius is what ur going with?

Cooper32: do you guys like it?

NedInTheChair: I LOVE IT

callmeMJ: ned chill

PeterBp: let him be excited. 

Cooper32: thanks ned

HarleyK: i like it too. More creative than mine. I just took tony’s and made it more for people our age. 

WandaWitxh: sorry i was training, but yeah Coops. I like it. 

Cooper32: thanks guys!

Cooper put his phone away and smiled. His friends liked his name and he couldn’t wait to start working with them as a team. Cooper ran into Peter while in the kitchen

“Oh hey, Peter..” Cooper smiled as he ate a peach from the counter. 

“Hey Genius,” Peter said without turning to look at cooper. “It’s a nice name. I like it a lot.” Peter says as he cooks his grilled cheese. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Peter looks at Cooper for a quick second. “So, why are you still single?” Peter asks nonchalantly. 

“Well damn… Okay” Cooper chuckles and leans against the counter. “Um…” he sighs. “I don’t know,” Cooper says as he shrugs his shoulders. Peter plates his grilled cheese and takes a bite. 

“Well good luck. I’m going to find Harley so I can annoy him” Peter says smiling. 

“You do that..” Cooper laughs and shakes his head. 

“What a team we’re gonna have…” He says quietly to himself.


	4. Jurassic world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is annoyed that he looks like Gray Mitchell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i loved Ty Simpkins in Jurassic World. 
> 
> insta: @holland.simpkins
> 
> I hope you enjoy
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated.

CHAT

Tik Tok gods run the earth

WandaWitxh: welp. That was interesting

NedInTheChair: what did mr. tony stark talk to u guys about?

HarleyK: basically that we need to start training in a few days, and i need to start working on my suit. Apparently Shuri has been working on hers for YEARS and already has it

ShuriOfWakanda: SORRY! I GET BORED IN THAT LAB

HarleyK: its okay i forgive u

caSSie: oh, and hope’s dad has been working on mine for a little. So hope and dad r gonna help me with it. 

NedInTheChair: oh fun times

caSSie: yup

ShuriOfWakanda: yup

PeterBp: y’know whats fun about having spider powers

LilaLoo: oh jesus christ what did you do.

PeterBp: you can scare cooper

Cooper32: FUCK U PARKER

HarleyK: my job

PeterBp: ;)

callmeMJ: be in love in another chat

LilaLoo: screw love, tell me what happened with cooper

WandaWitxh: aren’t you dating Arrow

Cooper32: aren’t you at arrow’s house right now?

LilaLoo: yup and yup. But tell me how you scared cooper

PeterBp: okay… so i was climbing on the ceiling, right?

HarleyK: casual

PeterBp: and i noticed that cooper was walking into the room, so when he was right underneath me, I dropped down and it scared the shit out of him

Cooper32: i'm never gonna forgive you

PeterBp: yes u will

HarleyK: okay well, Cassie's 16th birthday is tomorrow

caSSie: surprised u remember that

HarleyK: we dated for 4 months, of course i remember

caSSie: yeah but still

LilaLoo: OH SHIT YEAH! IT IS we gotta have a party

caSSie: no.. no party

PeterBp: yes party, me and Harley have already planed it

caSSie: fuck…

callmeMJ: i’ll be there

caSSie: fine

WandaWitxh: okay yay, so cassie. From 11 am tomorrow to around 12:30, you belong to Lila and I. 

caSSie: okay as long as we get to go explore times square some more

LilaLoo: deal 

ShuriOfWakanda: and your party starts at 2

caSSie: well, who's coming?

HarleyK: us, of course. Arrow, and your best friend Ally from San Francisco 

caSSie: NO WAY, HOW DID YOU GUYS DO THAT

HarleyK: i know Tony Stark, I can literally do anything

Harley and Peter were cuddling on Peter’s couch in his room. When Peter thought of an idea. 

“Let’s play a game.”

“Okay… what type of game?” Harley asks slowly.

“I ask you a question about me, and if you get it wrong… I get to kiss you. Vise Versa”

“Y'know I’m going to purposely get every answer wrong, Babe,” Harley says smirking. 

“Okay… if you get it right you get to kiss me.”

“Deal,” Harley nodded

“Okay, here’s an easy one… What's my middle name?” Peter asks.

“Benjamin… right?” Harley said nervously, Peter nodded. Harley smiled and kissed Peter softly. Harley runs his hands through Peter’s hair, but Peter doesn’t let the kiss go for so long. “Nah ah, your turn,” Peter says, whispering against Harley’s lips. But before Harley could ask, someone knocked on the door. Peter quickly sat back down on the bed and said, “Come in.” he said annoyed. 

Wanda walked in, “Hey, Tony said he needs us.”

“Jesus christ, again?” Harley sighs and stands up. He looks at Peter as he pouts. Harley quickly kissed him and Peter smiled and stood up. 

They met in the training room with Hope, Tony, and Sam Wilson. 

“Whats this…” Cassie said slowly. 

“These two, are amazingly talented, now fight them” Tony explained. He sat down on a bench. 

“We’ve never trained once, and they are adults!” Cooper said so angrily he almost missed Sam swinging at him. He ducked and punched him in the gut. Everyone looked at Cooper. “I retract my statement…”

That night, Peter called MJ and Ned and told them to come over. The nine of them where sitting in Peter’s room discussing what movie to watch. 

“JURASSIC WORLD!” Cooper yelled out. 

“No… absolutely not,” Harley said glaring at him. 

“What's wrong with Jurassic World, babe?” Peter asks. 

“I look like that damn character, Gray.” Harley whines. Cassie laughs a little “Yeah you do.” She scoffs. Harley shakes his head at her.

“No, you don’t. What?” Wanda says. 

“Alright, play the movie. Let me find a picture of myself at 13.” He sighs and scrolls through his phone.

The movie started out and the opening sequence played. Harley found the picture and told Peter to pause it when Gray showed up on the screen. Before Harley even showed the picture, Cassie was laughing. “Guys, he really does.” 

“I want proof,” Lila says. Harley sighs and shows them the picture. MJ took a double-take at the screen and the picture. “Oh my god, Harley you do.” She laughed. 

Harley just rolled his eyes and Peter played the movie. They were silent for a little while until Claire showed up on the screen. “Fucking bitch.” Cooper flipped of the character.

“Wait, why?” Ned asks. 

“You’ll see,” Cooper says folding his arms. Harley shook his head. “She is a bitch.” 

“Uh! No! I love Claire!” Lila said. 

“Of course you do.” Cooper rolled his eyes. 

The movie ended, but they were all asleep. It was past 3 am and they were exhausted from training (except MJ and Ned). They didn’t wake up till 11 am the next day. 

“Did anyone see the end of the movie?” Shuri asks

Everyone shook their heads and laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna know why claire is a bitch: SHE LEFT HER NEPHEWS WITH SOME BRITISH LADY AND MADE GRAY SAD AND ZACH DISAPOINTED.


End file.
